thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2014
|image1=File:2013ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Fisher-Price |yearbook:=Volume XIX |previous=2013 |next=2015 }} 2014 is the twenty-second year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. A dedicated website and product catalog launched this year with exclusive products. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Porter (new) *Whiff (reintroduction) *Marion (new) *Gator (new) *Timothy (new) *Victor *Winston *Stafford *Luke *Den and Dart *Ferdinand *Hiro *Belle *Bash *Dash *Rheneas *Scruff *Fearless Freddie *Charlie *Skarloey *Stephen *Millie *Paxton *Connor *Caitlin *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Patchwork Hiro *Stephen Comes to Sodor Coaches and Cars *Day Out With Thomas 2014 (new) *Scrap Monster (new) *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Musical Caboose *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Crawling Critters Cargo Car *Oil and Coal Cargo *Circus Train *Stephen's Castle Coaches *Sodor Bakery Delivery *Aquarium Cars Non-Rail Vehicles Multi-Car Packs *Celebration Salty (new) *Hiro's Sticky Spill (new) *Oliver's Fossil Freight (new) *James' Roaring Delivery (new) *Adventures of Thomas *Thomas' Pig Pick Up *Percy's Musical Ride *Happy Birthday *Race to the Rescue *Rusty to the Rescue *Toby's Castle Delivery *Thomas' Castle Delivery *Santa's Little Engine *Sidney's Holiday Special Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Toby (new) *Battery-Operated Spencer (new) *Battery-Operated Salty *Battery-Operated Hiro *Battery-Operated Diesel *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas Talking Engines *Talking Spencer *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Toby *Talking Thomas *Talking Diesel 10 Roll and Whistle *Roll and Whistle Thomas (new) *Roll and Whistle Percy (new) *Roll and Whistle James (new) *Roll and Whistle Luke (new) *Roll and Whistle Emily (new) Buildings and Destinations *Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed *Popcorn Factory *Tidmouth Station (new) *Sodor Fire Station (reintroduction) *Lights and Sounds Ironworks (new) *Fossil Discovery (new) *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse (new) *Brendam Bay Cargo Loader (new) *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Water Tower *Wood Chipper *Search Light *Battery Charging Station *Deluxe Roundhouse *Tidmouth Sheds *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Wash Down *Castle Crane *Sodor Paint Factory *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Signal *Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes *Knapford Station Bridges and Tunnels *Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge (new) *Elevated Crossing Gate (new) *Transforming Track Bridge (new) *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set (new) *Over and Under Bridge (new) *Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge (new) *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Rumblin' Bridge *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel *Stone Drawbridge *Snow Tunnel Sets *Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure *James' Fishy Delivery (new) *Merrick and the Rock Crusher (new) *Steaming Around Sodor (new) *Reg and Percy at the Scrap Yard (new) *Thomas' Fossil Run Set (new) *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower (new) *Lumber Yard Waterfall Adventure (new) *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *5-in-1 Up and Around Set *Oval Starter Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Deluxe King of the Railway Set *Deluxe Mountaintop Supply Run Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 Set *Percy and the Mail Station *Brendam Bay Shipping Co. Set *Deluxe Tidmouth Timber Co. Set *Dieselworks Figure 8 Set *Wooden Railway Starter Set Creative Junction *Peg and Stack (new) *Slot and Build (new) *Mix, Match and Build Set (new) Track *Adaptor Track Pack *Small Curve Track Pack *5-in-1 Track Pack *Gold Track Piece (new) *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Ascending Track and Riser Pack Play Accessories *Railway Adventure Playboard *2-in-1 Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Felt Playmat *Play and Go Carry Case Online exclusives Sodor Story Collection *Percy and the Little Goat Set (new) *James Sorts It Out Set (new) *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack (new) *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack (new) *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Accessory Pack (new) *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set (new) *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack (new) *James Sorts It Out Book Pack (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack (new) Vehicles Buildings and Destinations Sets Track *2" Straight Male to Female (new) *2" Straight Female to Female (new) *2" Straight Male to Male (new) *3" Straight Male to Female (new) *6" Straight Male to Female (new) *8" Straight Male to Female (new) *3.5" Curved Male to Female (new) *6.5" Curved Male to Female (new) *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female (new) *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male (new) *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male (new) *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female (new) *Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female (new) *Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male (new) *Ascending 8.0" Male to Female (new) *X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male (new) *Buffer Female (new) *Buffer Male (new) *4" Straight Male to Female (new) Accessories Book Packs Trivia *A digital edition of this year's Yearbook was created for desktop and mobile in addition to the physical Yearbook. Created in conjunction with 1:1 Ratio, the digital yearbook featured wish lists, collection lists, descriptions and pictures of available products, and a registration function to allow parents to keep updated on new Thomas Wooden Railway developments. Category:Years